ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimatrix Infinity
The Ultimatrix Infinity is a more powerful version of the omnitrix. It starts with 15 aliens, but more can be obtained. fuck niggers gas the bikes Descript The Omnitrix Z is almost identical to the Ultimatrix except the tubes are a light shade of blue and the symbol is dark-ish blue not green. However, when it becomes the Ultimatrix Infinity, it becomes much slicker and returns to the green colour. And it'd immune to jewish *Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Pre-Chorus Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking backstreets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus Hey now, you're an all star Get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold 2 It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored Chorus Hey now, you're an all star Get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star Get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Interlude (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) Chorus Hey now, you're an all star Get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars 3 Somebody once asked Could I spare some change for gas? "I need to get myself away from this place" I said, "Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change" 2 years ago someBODY a year ago He go hard wit that “Somebody” lmao 2 years ago Anyone else has this great happy energy whenever this song begins on the radio? a year ago someBODY ONCE TOLD ME read more » ** How is the song composed? “All Star” is composed in the key of F-sharp major with a tempo of 104 beats per minute, according to MusicNotes. ** 1 contributor Ask us a question about this song 5 744,809 Memes, Pop-Punk, Alternative Rock, Rock Written By Greg Camp Trombone John Gove Guitar Greg Camp & Paul De Lisle Released by Interscope Records Vocals Steve Harwell Drums Kevin Coleman Bass Paul De Lisle Release Date May 4, 1999 Sampled In Interpolated By Cover By Remixed By Astro Lounge (1999) Smash Mouth 1. Who's There 2. Diggin' Your Scene 3. I Just Wanna See 4. Waste 5. All Star 6. Satellite 7. Radio 8. Stoned 9. Then The Morning Comes 10. Road Man 11. Fallen Horses 12. Defeat You 13. Come On Come On 14. Home 15. Can't Get Enough of You Baby All Star Smash Hits (2005) Smash Mouth Shrek: Music From the Original Motion Picture (2001) Various Artists Features: The Ultimatrix Infinity (Known as the Infinitrix by Max) has many different uses. *Can turn the wielder into the chosen alien through a wireless link to the Codon Stream *Has about a million or more alien species, DNA samples accesible once scanned *Creates energy blasts that can burn through almost anything. *Protects alien DNA samples *Sends out nano-drones when fighting aliens and scans there DNA, making it usable to the wielder. *Heals wielders injuries *Can create 'Ultimate' versions of aliens *Contains Self-Destruct mode, however safe guard stops the universe being ripped apart *Translates the languages of all aliens *Comtains Capture mode, allowing that alien to be usable by the wielder *Master controls accessible at all times *Projects holograms of aliens so wielder can quickly recognise the alien *Has Artificial Intelligence which sometimes turns the wielder into a different alien than the chosen one to suit the situation *Can scan and measure radiation levels *Voice command systems *With the right code, the modification system can be accessed, so the wielder can change alien costumes, alien selector colour and the way aliens speak. *Another code allows the user to change the green colour on the outer layer to suit their clothes/personality. *Reset mode: Can be used in an emergency to reset it. If used all aliens except the original 15 become inaccessible *Override function: The wielder can use this just before the Ultimatrix is stolen so that a mental link remains. The mental link lets the original wielder override the new wielders choices. *It can be used as a communicator, tapping into any communication link. *It also creates an atmospheric shell around the wielder, allowing them to breathe in space. *It not only creates Ultimate aliens, it also creates Supreme aliens. *The Ultimatrix Infinity Aliens 'Accessible:' 'Original 15' *Jester *Nightmare *Ultra-Echo *Aquathon *Frost Bite *Tele-Dude *Megashock *Blade *Spyke *Drillmole *Tyranus *Magneton *Heat Wave *DarkFlame *Primeval 'Additional' *Split *Howler *Crystal Blast *Shadow * Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Brainstorm *Ultimate Heatblast Supreme Forms *Supreme Heat Wave Trivia *It is the second Ultimatrix to be built, the first belonging to Ben Tennyson. *It has more functions than the original Ultimatrix, making it superior. *It is level 30 technology, the highest level. *The Ultimatrix Infinity is the first of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrixes to have 'Supreme' aliens forms. *The Ultimatrix Infinity is so powerful that only the Ultimatrix Z rivals its powers. Category:Trixes